


Non è una cotta

by ladymisteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3rd place in EFP's contest "A song for a story", Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Di nuovo un litigio, di nuovo uno scontro, l'ennesimo.





	Non è una cotta

 

 

Ancora discussioni, ancora scuse.

Non ne poteva più.

Era stanco.

Non riusciva a capire che cosa Tonks ci trovasse di tanto meraviglioso in lui.

Era l’incubo di ogni persona; la creatura oscura per eccellenza.

Erano con quelli come lui che le madri minacciavano i loro figli capricciosi.

“ _Guarda che se non fai questo arriva il lupo_ ”.

“ _Attento, perché se non fai quest’altro arriverà il lupo_ ”…

Come poteva interessare a qualcuno?

Come poteva un angelo essersi innamorato di un tipo simile?

«Perché ti ostini, Remus? Perché non capisci che io ti amo? _La mia non è una cotta!_ Non puoi convincertene, continuando a ripetertelo!».

La ragazza continuava a infierire, testarda.

Stanca anch’ella, certo.

Ma combattiva.

Non avrebbe accettato un altro no - l’ennesimo - come risposta.

Era una guerra senza armi.

Si trattava solo di capire chi avrebbe ceduto prima.

«Guardami, Remus. _Guardami!_ E’ davvero così che intendi proteggermi? Mi stai uccidendo! Ogni volta che rifiuti di ascoltarmi; ogni giorno che continui a ripetermi le tue stupide scuse».

Lupin era davvero stanco…

«Voglio solo sapere una cosa. Me lo devi. Hai mai provato niente per me? Sono sempre stata solo un giocattolo, ai tuoi occhi? Qualcosa che potevi sfruttare, per poi gettare lontano? E’ così, Remus?».

L’uomo alzò gli occhi sulla donna che gli stava di fronte.

Dov’era finito il tornado rosa che investiva tutto ciò che le capitava sotto tiro?

Dov’era finita Ninfadora Tonks?

Perché la ragazza che stava davanti a lui in quel momento non era la Metamorfomagus a cui aveva imparato a voler bene.

«Allora?» incalzò lei, i grandi occhi scuri pieni di lacrime.

«Conto qualcosa, per te?»

«Voglio proteggerti».

«Non è quello che ti ho chiesto»

«Ma è quello che io ho da dirti! Vuoi sapere se ho mai provato qualcosa per te? Vuoi davvero conoscere la risposta?».

Lupin si passò una mano sul volto ancora giovane, eppure già segnato dalla sofferenza.

«Sei la cosa più bella che la vita potesse offrirmi. La sola e unica ragione che mi impedisce di fuggire via da questa maledetta guerra. E se ti fermassi soltanto un momento, potresti capire davvero che è questo che cerco di dirti da circa una vita e lo tengo per me: _sei parte di me_ ».

La donna aveva le guance rigate di lacrime.

«Ora conosci la risposta, Tonks. Non è una cotta, non lo è mai stata».

Remus girò su sé stesso e svanì.


End file.
